Light in the Darkness
by merwhopotterlock
Summary: Evangeline is a hunter. Not the kind that hunt animals. The kind that hunt every little thing that goes bump at night. Monsters. It's a hard job, but she's got her partner, Hunter. (Yes, a hunter named Hunter. Not his fault.) But now, that job just got a hell of a lot harder now that the Winchesters have unleashed demons onto the world. *starts around the end of season 2*


**A/N: Yeah, yeah. Another story? I suck. I should be updating Metamorphmagus, but I have no idea where to go with it right now. I have everything planned out, but I just have writer's block.**

 **Sorry for the minor bad language. I'm writing hunters, okay?**

 **Intro**

"Eva! Get down!"

I hit the ground, and the bullet flew over me, hitting the thing behind me. The ghost flickered, and then disappeared.

"Oh my god," I groaned, getting up. "This is one fucking violent ghost."

"Well, she did drown quite violently courtesy of her abusive husband after being stabbed multiple times. I can hardly blame her."

"We still gotta find her bones. Which is gonna be hard, seeing how they never found a body. The husband had apparently hid her body, but never told the police where." I grabbed my shotgun, which I had dropped after being slammed into the wall multiple times.

My partner had arrived at just the right time, shooting our friendly ghost with some salt rounds.

Hunter Chang was his name.

Yes, my partner in crime was a hunter named Hunter. Ironic, isn't it?

"So we better start looking," he said, looking over at me.

Armed with shotguns filled with salt, an iron bar, and an EMF meter, we made our way through the house. Finally, we reached the basement, and the EMF lit up like a Christmas tree, making the annoying whirring sound it always did.

"The body's here," stated Hunter.

"Thanks captain obvious," I retorted, already trying to pinpoint the area where the body was using the EMF.

Suddenly, the temperature dropped. I exhaled, able to see my breath. Holding up the iron bar, I slowly moved, making sure to keep an eye out for the ghost.

A flicker caught the corner of my eye, and I spun around, swinging the bar around and dissipating the ghost.

"Found her!" shouted Hunter. He had smashed in the basement wall to reveal a skeleton that had obviously been hidden long ago.

"All right. Let's light her up." I poured the salt on top of the bones, and he doused it in oil.

A table suddenly slammed into me, pinning me to the wall. She was standing in the middle of the room, her arm outstretched. Maybe she had once been beautiful, but that beauty was gone. Blood littered her dress, and her hair was dripping wet. Her face was gaunt, and her skin rotted away. This ghost had been here for a while.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Hunter fumbling with his lighter. Of all the times it had to fail, it had to be when I was pinned against the wall by one vengeful spirit.

The table pressed harder against me, and I started to struggle for breath. "Hurry up!" I gasped.

An orange glow filled her room. Her bones were burning, and she screamed, her form flickering like static. The table pinning me against the wall dropped, as did I.

With one final scream, she disappeared, finally at rest. I sat up, looking at the fire crackling in the wall.

"You okay?" asked my partner.

"Peachy." He chuckled, and offered me his hand, heaving me up.

"That was easier than I expected, actually. Remember that wendigo job?" asked Hunter, grabbing the bag from off the floor and shoving his shotgun in it, as well as mine.

"Yeah, yeah. We can reminisce about the past later. Probably better get going."

We headed out of the house, making our way to the red truck in the front. It was a 1980 Chevy K30, the trunk covered by a bed cap. I opened the trunk, and Hunter threw the bag in under the false cover.

There were a variety of weapons and tools in the car. Multiple types of guns, cases of salt rounds, containers of holy water, machetes, swords, knives, and an arsenal of books. We had it all.

"Do I get to drive?" asked Hunter, hopefully holding out his hand.

"Heavens no. It's my car." I opened the driver's door, and clambered in, pulling my dirty blonde hair out of the ponytail, letting it fall around my face.

"So where now? We've got no cases. I could call Bobby, if you want."

"It's 10 in the evening, Hunter. The nearest motel is 50 miles away. All I want is sleep, not another case."

"Whatever you say." I started the truck, and we drove off into the night.

 **A/N: Well this is gonna have chapters considerably shorter than what I usually have. Maybe it'll be easier to update…. Idk.**

 **Besides, this is more of an intro.**

 **Review?**


End file.
